wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yule Be Wiggling (video)
"Yule Be Wiggling" is the 11th Wiggles video was a released on the 16th October 2001 for VHS and on the 22nd October 2002 for DVD. This is also the second Christmas video, after Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and before Santa's Rockin'!. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. #Doing a Dance #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come the Reindeer #And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Around the World #Wags Loves to Shake Shake #*Jingle Bells (performed in introduction scene) #Angels We Have Heard On High #Christmas Polka #Decorate the Tree #A Scottish Christmas #Come On Everybody (We'll Tap For You) (new song) #Yule Be Wiggling Credits See here Release Dates Australia: October 16, 2001 America: ' September 18, 2001 (Screener Copy VHS), October 22, 2001 (Official Copy VHS), October 22, 2002 (DVD & VHS re-release) Album Release The album "Yule Be Wiggling" was a released in December the year before. CD Songs *The Little Drummer Boy *The First Noel Promo Photos DorothyinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture TheWigglesinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles WagsinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Wags HenryinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars File:AEE266C2-6A22-42BF-9B4D-ABD0D473C72C.jpeg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWiggles2000Cartoon.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar GregPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Henryin2000.jpg|Henry in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordin2000.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Dorothyin2000.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Wagsin2000.jpg|Wags holding bone in promo picture DorothyandWagsin2000.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in promo picture TheWigglyFriendsin2000.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsin2000.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:DecoratetheTreePromo.png|"Decorate the Tree" File:AScottishChristmasBehindtheScenes.png|A Scottish Christmas promo picture TheWigglesInSanta'sSleigh.png|The Wiggles inside Santa's sleigh. TheWigglesin2001PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglesin2001PromoPicture2.jpeg TheWigglesin2001PromoPicture3.jpeg YuleBeWiggling-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheCartoonWigglesin2000.jpeg TheWigglesandDorothyonToday.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyonToday2.jpg HenryandWagsinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture.png DorothyinYuleBeWigglingPromoPicture2.png yule01.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture yule03.jpg|Jimmy The Elf in a promo picture yule04.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in a promo picture yule02.jpg|Captain and Santa Claus in a promo picture Wiggles10thparty-1-.gif|The Wiggles' 10th Birthday (2000) yule07.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture yule05.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture yule08.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in a promo picture Henryin2000PromoPicture.jpg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture.jpg Narration Transcript No songs were featured, but each menu had either Paul Paddick or Greg Page give a narration at the beginning. ''Main menu: '''Paul Paddick: Take a pick at what you'd like to do: Watch Yule Be Wiggling, have a look at the Wiggly Extras, or turn on Subtitles for the hearing-impaired. Special Features menu: Greg Page: Choose the Wiggly Extras you would like to watch. Song Selection menu: Paul Paddick: Let's sing along with The Wiggles, Karaoke style! Choose your favorite song, or let's sing all of the songs! Christmas Fairy Storybook Options: Greg Page: It's reading time! You can read with The Wiggles, or read by yourself. DVD-Rom info: Paul Paddick: If you insert the DVD disc into your home or Windows-based computer fitted with a DVD drive, you can access more exciting Wiggles fun and games, including accessing to The Wiggles' website. Go to the Wiggles website for some more Wiggles fun. Trivia Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Same Set Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Series 2 Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:2001 Category:2001 DVDs Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that have Goofs